Hola Natsumi
by Shadowsonicstar
Summary: Naruto is really a girl named Natsumi who got a henge at birth. Kissing her true love will turn her back. She accidently kisses Sasuke during training. Sasunaru Kakairu Sakura bashing!
1. Whoops

Shadowsonicstar: Hola peoples. This is gonna be my first Naruto girl fanfic so be nice and don't kill me cuz u don't like the name either plz.

Moonlight: There also may be a few grammar errors so bear with her plz. SHE OWNS NOTHING, NOT NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE!!!

Shadowsonicstar: But no worries! That will only be for this chapter! SOOO... START

88888888

It was a normal day in Konoha where Naruto was going to meet his team at the bridge. But he had a secret. No, not the kyuubi. That was old news. He was actually a she. Natsumi is her real name. When the kyuubi was sealed her father, the Fourth Hokage, used a henge on her that will stay on unless she kissed her true love.

Now, she thought it was gonna be a normal day, eat, train, eat again, than sleep. Oh how wrong she was...

88888888

" HIIIII SAKURA-CHAN!!!! Ohayo(sp?) Sasuke-teme!!!" Naruto yelled as he caught up with his team.(i will call her Naruto till ppl find out) Sasuke did his usual "hn" and Sakura hit him on the head with a frying pan. "OW!!! Is that a frying pan?" Naruto asked realizing what she just hit him with. " uhh... can you excuse us Sasuke-kun!!!" she took Naruto over to the bushes.

" uhhh... what are we doing here Sakura?"

" You've been to restaraunts with Sasuke-kun right?"

" yeah..."

" soo... what kind of food does he like!!!"

" Why do you want to know?"

" I want to impress him with a home cooked meal of his favorite!"

" okay. Its sweets and chocolates."

" REALLY!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!"

Naruto snickered as they left the bushes knowing that Sasuke hated sweets and chocolates for they make him well...insane.( like Mac from Foster's when he has sugar) he couldn't stop singing 'Im Bringing Sexy Back' for a whole week!

As usual Kakashi came three hours late. He was going to pay for what he was gonna do. " Okay ppl. Sakura, you spar with me and Sasuke with Naruto. Sakura and me will train here while you go train over there in 'The Training Grounds That Lovers Always Come Out Of'" he said. " WHAT!!!" they both yelled. " Kidding. Just go to the grounds that has the sign saying 'The Training Grounds That Lovers Always Come Out Of'. Its a total bluff." he assured them. How wrong he was and he knew it. "hehehe...suckers..."(sry if a bit ooc!)

88888888

Naruto and Sasuke walked when they found the perfect clearing. They began sparring.(plz bear with me cuz i suck at fighting scences) Sasuke did a spin kick towards Naruto's head which he dodged by ducking and punching Sasuke in the stomach. He staggered back a bit and charged again. He threw a kunia(sp?) which pinned naruto to the ground.

Sasuke was above him getting the kunia out of Naruto's shirt that was pinning him. " Sasuke look out!!!" Naruto yelled but it was too late. An apple that fell from the tree they were under hit Sasuke in the back which made Sasuke laying in top of him when their lips met.

Sasuke broke the kiss totally flustered and when he looked down at naruto expecting an outrage. A girl was not what he was expecting. Instead of Naruto, a girl with waist long hair and a petite body was beneath him. He looked like his Sexy no Jutsu form except she looked 12 and was not overly busty and naked.

" Na-na-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered totally surprised. " WHAAAA!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY SECRET'S REVEALED! AFTER ALL THIS TIME I'VE KEPT IT CONCEALED!!!" Naruto cried out.(Foster's Uncle pocket thing) "Wait a minute. YOUR ACTUALLY A GIRL!!!" Sasuke realized. " I need to find Kakashi!" Naruto said running from the training grounds Sasuke on her tail.

88888888

Kakashi was training with Sakura when he saw Sasuke and..._oh no. Naruto's a girl!!!_ Kakashi thought. " KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! I KISSED SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled. " but I thought you had to kiss-" Kakashi began. " HE IS MY TRUE LOVE!!!!"

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: so thats the end of this chapter! PLZ Review and NO FLAMES PLZ. ALL FLAMES SHALL BE GIVEN TO KIT TO MAKE MARSHMELLOWS!!!

Kit: I'm a smorz master.

Shadowsonicstar: I own Nothing!!!


	2. Secret Revealed

**Shadowsonicstar:** OMG! I actually updated! To see update timings see my profile. I will be back on a regular update schedule starting July 7. See my profile to see why.

**Moonlight:** Lazy...

**Shadowsonicstar:** SHUT UP!

**Naruto:** She owns nada! Especially me. THE ALMIGHTY NARUTO UZUMAKI!!! FUTURE HO-

**Sasuke:** (whacks naruto's head) shut up dobe.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Hold up. You love Sasuke?" Kakashi asked confused. He would have never thought she would go for someone like him. Never.

"Gah! You're no help sensei! Baa-chan will know what to do!" She declared, running to the hokage tower. Sakura and Sasuke promptly fainted. Kakashi grabbed them by their collars and dragged them to the hokage tower.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Baa-chan it happened!!!" Tsunade looked up from her paper work and saw team 7 at the door. Seeing Naruto as a girl, she persumed the worst.

"Don't tell me it happened!"

"IT happened!"  
"You mean IT?!"

"YES IT!!!"

"wait a sec.. who?"

"Sasuke!"

"YOU KISSED HIM?!"

"ON ACCIDENT!"  
"Hold up. You like the Uchiha brat?"

"we discussed this last month."

"we did?"

"you were asleep weren't you?"

"NO! Yes! Maybe..hold up! I'm the hokage! DO NOT QUESTION ME! FOR I AM YOUR SUPIRIOR! AND FURTHER MORE-"

'Blah blah blah' is all Naruto heard. She looked towards the door to see the rest of team seven asleep on the floor. Tsunade was in the middle of explaining the 'genin, chuunin, jounin, anbu, hokage' chart thing. She started banging her head on the wall out of boredom and slipped into unconsciousness. Tsunade's rant was so boring that she put herself to sleep.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto opened her eyes slowly. She was in the hokage's office. She the noticed that the wall she was leaning against was warm. _So snuggly. _It took her about ten seconds to realize that she was snuggling into Sasuke.

_-KYAA!!! IT'S SASUKE-TEME! What the hell am I doing snuggling into this good-looking, strong,hot,and WHAT AM I SAYING?!-_

**-You're saying he's hot-**

_-I didn't ask for your opinion!-_

**-Exactly-**

_-You love to make my life hell don't you?-_

**-Yup! It's great fun! You should try it sometime.-**

_-I hate you.-_

**-I love you too.-**

She sighed and stared at Sasuke's face. She thought for a moment. She could either push Sasuke away and make a run for it, or...stay in his arms and then ditch him and run like hell when he wakes up.

_-Baa. I'm going back to sleep.-_

**-Yeah right. You know you want to do something, and I can reassure you. It's not sleep.-**

_-Stuff it baka kitsune. Just what goes on in your mind?-_

**-Things that you will never comprehend.-**

_-Not gonna try to.-_

**-Wise choice young one.-**

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

Sasuke woke up cuddling something. It felt weird. He felt like he was hugging his ginat teddy bear, beary, that Itachi got for him when he was five. (Except now everytime he looks at it he's afraid its gonna kill him).

He looked down only to see Naruto asleep in his arms. _How the hell did we get in this position?!_

When he heard giggling, he knew something was wrong. He looked up to see Kakashi and Jiraiya giggling with those perverted grins on their faces.

"Naruto.."

"tired..."

"Naruto!"

"zzz"

"They're giving free ramen!"

"not hungry..."

"Tsunade-sama's about to make you the Rokudaime!"

That woke her up.

"YATTA! I'm ready to be hokage baa-chan!!!" She looked around to see Kakashi and Jiraiya laughing as Sasuke held a superior smirk on his face.

"Why the hell did you wake me up teme?"

"do you really want to know?" Sasuke asked coming up with a lie.

"yes!"

"very well. Jiraiya was molesting you and Kakashi was watching and laughing as they both knocked Tsunade out with some drugged booze until I woke up and saved you." Sasuke lied. But she didn'y need to know that.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! ERO-SENNIN YOU PERVET! KAKASHI HOW DARE YOU JUST WATCH!!! Sasuke, thank you for saving me. I'M GONNA KILL THE REST OF YOU!!! Except baa-chan. She was drugged." She yelled/thanked in anger/gratitude.

"uhh...we're still here you know."

Naruto looked around and saw the entire rookie nine laughing. Except Neji. Neji does not laugh. Ever. "umm...I have some explaining to do don't I?"

"What up with the henge? Thought we wouldn't notice dobe?" Kiba said with a voice of almighty-ness.

"That is not a henge." a reply came. But not from Naruto. They were all staring at Neji in shock. It was weird enough that he didn't use the words 'fate' or 'destiny' in a dentence, but sticking up for others?

"umm. Neji-kun? Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"It is true. Naruto is a female." both Hinata and Shino reassured. "Are you sure? This has got to be a joke. Right Hinata?" Ino asked. She shook her head, and with that everyone fainted.

"You suck at keeping secrets don't you Natsumi?" The people who were up and not fainted (cuz they already knew about him being a girl) looked to a corner of the room where Gaara revealed himself.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" The two ended up in a 'you suck', 'no I don't!', fight.

Everyone was up by now and looked at Naruto waiting for an explanation after she and Gaara finished arguing.

"Fine fine. sigh, okay, Naruto, the boy you knew technically never existed. My name is Natsumi Uzumaki. Daughter of the fourth hokage Arashi Uzumaki, and host for the Kyuubi-no-kitsune."

Everyone fainted. Again.


End file.
